Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple mobile devices with one or more base stations.
A subscriber station may include one or more integrated circuits. These integrated circuits may include analog and digital circuitry necessary for wireless communication. Power is consumed when the circuitry is employed. However, there may be instances when circuitry is used when it is not necessary. Thus, unnecessary power is consumed. Therefore, benefits may be realized by more efficiently managing circuit components.